


Strategia

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, HLV, crackowaty przerośnięty drabełek, okołopromptowe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nieco przerośnięty drabełek na pograniczu cracka. W czasie deszczu nudzą się dzieci, a w czasie choroby wszyscy. Około-promptowe dla FIligranki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> Miniaturka prawie z prompta. Dla Filigranki.

**Strategia**

               

                To, że Sherlock Holmes cierpi na napady nudy niczym nieznośny pięciolatek, John wiedział od dawna, w końcu mieszkał z nim pod jednym dachem przez półtora roku.

                Nie było więc nic dziwnego w tym, że Sherlock wypuszczony ze szpitala z surowym przykazaniem pozostania w łóżku przez następny tydzień, oraz oszczędzania się przez kolejne dwa, już drugiego dnia zamienił życie pani Hudson i pomieszkującego czasowo Watsona w koszmar.

                Cluedo od dawna znajdowało się na czarnej liście, Operację zapodział gdzieś, wedle słów Shelrocka, Mycroft, a swój pistolet John przezornie zostawił w domu, miał jakąś dziwną awersję do strzelania. Sam rekonwalescent spoczywał w salonie na kanapie w pozie obrażonej primadonny i był nieznośny.

                Dlatego też John, choć uważał się za człowieka bardzo cierpliwego, wrócił z pracy z prezentem dla przyjaciela, który dumnie złożył na kolanach zaskoczonego Holmesa. Nawet przewiązał pudełko wstążeczką.

                - John, co to tu robi?

                - Zajmuje ci czas. Dość skutecznie, mam nadzieję, chciałbym móc dzisiaj poczytać w spokoju – westchnął Watson.

                - Ale to są puzzle, dlaczego mam tracić czas?

                - Nauczysz się czegoś przy okazji. – Z tymi słowami John wycofał się strategicznie na piętro i wetknął słuchawki w uszy, zostawiając Sherlocka sam na sam z puzzlami przedstawiającymi nocne, rozgwieżdżone niebo. Trzy tysiące powinny go zająć na jakiś czas.

                Faktycznie, w domu zapadła cisza. Niepokojąca nawet, jak stwierdził John po trzech godzinach przyjemnego czytania w pokoju. Słuchawki wyjął z uszu już po kilku utworach, uznawszy, że nie usłyszy, gdyby Sherlock na przykład zabił się tymi puzzlami i potrzebował pomocy. W końcu wszystko było możliwe.

                Jak na zwiad zsunął się piętro niżej i zajrzał do salonu. Sherlock owszem, siedział zajęty puzzlami, choć nie ułożył ani kawałka, a jedynie porozkładał elementy na stosy i notował coś na wolnej kartce.

                - Można wiedzieć, co robisz?

                - Usiłuję ustalić algorytm maszyny tnącej obrazek i powtarzalność kształtów – wymamrotał Holmes roztargnionym tonem.

                John nawet nic nie powiedział, jedynie pacnął ręką w czoło. Powinien był przewidzieć, że Holmes nawet puzzli nie będzie normalnie układać.


End file.
